icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Eaves
| birth_place = Calgary, AB, CAN | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2005 }} Patrick Campbell Eaves (born May 1, 1984) is a professional ice hockey forward, currently a member of the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. Born in Calgary and raised in the United States, Patrick holds Canadian and American citizenship and has represented the United States in international ice hockey tournaments. He is the son of retired American ice hockey player Mike Eaves, and brother of ice hockey player Ben Eaves. Playing career Amateur Patrick attended Shattuck-St Mary's School which is an Episcopal Church-affiliated boarding school in Faribault, Minnesota. Patrick played his collegiate hockey at Boston College. After a very good freshman year the Senators drafted him 29th overall in the first round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He played two more years with the Eagles, where he won several awards, including Hockey East Player of the Year, earned All-America and All-Conference first-team honors, and was a Hobey Baker Finalist. Also during that time he represented his country at the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, tallied one goal and five assists in six games. In 2005, he decided to leave Boston College to sign with the Ottawa Senators. Professional Eaves started the 2005-06 season with the Binghamton Senators in the AHL, and after a good start he was called up to Ottawa, hitting the 20 goal plateau in the NHL. The playoffs, however were a disappointment as they lost to the Buffalo Sabres in the second round. in a game vs. the Dallas Stars in December of 2010.]] In the 2006–07 season, Patrick recorded a career highs in points (32) and assists (18) which included 10 points (6–4) in 13 games in January. In game three of the first round of the 2007 Stanley Cup playoffs on Sunday, April 15, 2007, Eaves took a violent shoulder check to the head after coming around the Penguins' net from Pittsburgh Penguins forward Colby Armstrong, causing him to be carried off the ice on a stretcher. He did not return to play the rest of the series. In the Eastern Conference finals against the Buffalo Sabres, Eaves returned to the lineup in the series-deciding game five. In the 2007–08 season, Patrick spent much of the season injured. On February 11, 2008, the Senators traded Eaves along with Joe Corvo to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Cory Stillman and Mike Commodore. On June 4, 2008, he signed a three-year contract with the Hurricanes worth $4.2 million. In the 2008–09 season, Patrick saw his production drop, recording only 6 goals and 8 assists in 74 games, battling shoulder injuries much of the season. On July 24, 2009, Eaves was traded to the Boston Bruins along with a 2010 fourth-round draft pick in exchange for defenseman Aaron Ward. The Bruins then placed Eaves on waivers for the purpose of buying out his contract. On August 4, 2009, Eaves signed a one-year contract, valued at $500,000, with the Detroit Red Wings. Eaves scored his first goal with the Red Wings in a 6-5 shootout loss to the Edmonton Oilers on October 29, 2009. In early January, 2010, he scored his 50th career goal against the San Jose Sharks. On July 7, 2010, Patrick signed a 1-year extension with the Detroit Red Wings. On July 1, 2011, Patrick signed a 3-year extension with the Detroit Red Wings. The deal is worth $3.6 million, and has a cap hit of $1.2 million per year. Personal life Eaves was born in Calgary, spent some years in Blackwood, New Jersey, and grew up in Faribault, Minnesota. He is the son of former Calgary Flames and Minnesota North Stars standout Mike Eaves, who currently is the head coach at the University of Wisconsin–Madison's men's hockey team and coached Patrick at the 2004 World Juniors. Patrick and his wife Katie welcomed a daughter, Norah, in July 2010. The family also has a Newfoundland named Reuben, an occasional visitor to Joe Louis Arena. Awards/honors * 2003–04: Second All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 2003–04: East Second All-American Team (NCAA) * 2004–05: First All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 2004–05: Itech "Three Stars" Award (Hockey East) shared with Ryan Shannon * 2004–05: Player of the Year (Hockey East) * 2004–05: East First All-American Team (NCAA) * 2006–07: YoungStars Game (NHL) Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players